Current media applications may offer features for creating slideshows by editing individual slides in a customized manner and by facilitating the importation of media such as clip art, images, video, and audio. Such applications may also offer features for organizing slides, associating simple themes and effects to slides, adding backgrounds to each slide or a group of slides, and associating timing. Upon completion of the editing and creation of a new slideshow or other media presentation, the editor application may save the clip art, images, video, audio, slides, themes and effects, backgrounds, and timing all in one file that is executable by the editor application or that may be converted into another file-type that is executable by an application such as a web browser. The file may be overly large due to the size of the media and, as a result, may be processor and memory intensive. Further, the file may contain abstract or generic instructions that may require additional processing, interpretation, and overhead. In addition, the file may be executed inefficiently because it is not capable of being customized or interpreted for execution efficiently on various devices.
Current media applications, moreover, do not provide a media presentation application with the capability of exporting data/content of a media presentation to a structured file that may be organized according to events. Further, current media applications also do not create tags for mapping between the identity of media and the use of media, do not include a header with metadata, where the metadata may identify, for example, the media presentation, the media presentation source, the structured file destination, the playback device identity, the operating system identity, the browser identity, or supported media types. In addition, current media applications also do not optimize the playback of the media presentation to a particular playback device and its characteristics through, for example, a reader application accessing the structured file.